Hot For Teacher
by XoXoSmutAndKisses
Summary: Noel needs help with an "assignment" and Ezra has just what he needs to fix him. WARNING: Gay Smut, don't like it, don't read. Kinks used: Daddy Kink and Rimming.


_**Hot For Teacher**_

Noel had the hots for his teacher. He'd known that since the first day he had walked into English and saw Mr. Fitz writing on the chalkboard. When Mr. Fitz turned around and flashed him that smile, he just melted on the spot.

"Please find a seat." Mr. Fitz said, but it all sounded blurred and drowned out to Noel as he stared into the mesmerizing eyes of Ezra Fitz.

For a month, Noel tried everything possible to get Mr. Fitz's attention. He began doing 30 squats every night to get a bigger butt, he would drop things as much as possible so he could bend over and pick it up, he would even "accidentally" flick his pencil against Mr. Fitz's dick as he walked by looking at papers.

But on September 22nd, Noel knew from the minute he walked into that class that today was going to be the turning point where he would finally receive the fruits of his labor. Mr. Fitz was wearing a white button up shirt that had the top two buttons undone and a black tie, which was hanging a little more loose than most people wear it, and he was wearing Noel's favorite pair of pants (they were his favorite because they were tight around the upper thighs and could just barely give an outline of Mr. Fitz's cock.

Noel did everything he needed to do for the day - purposely not completing one of the assignments. At 2:45 PM the bell for the end of the day rang and everybody - but Noel - got out of their seats and left.

"Mr. Kahn, aren't you going to leave?" Mr. Fitz asked as Noel stayed in his seat.

"Actually, Mr. Fitz, I needed help with this assignment, I was kind of confused about it."

Noel got out of his seat and slowly walked over to Mr. Fitz's desk.

"Well maybe you could explain to me what was confusing for you and I could offer some assistance."

Noel set his paper down on the desk and put his hand on Mr. Fitz's.

"I think you know what my problem is, Mr. Fitz." Noel said, making sure to draw out every word slowly.

"I think I do Mr. Kahn. And I can definitely fix that dilemma."

Then Ezra pulled Noel into a kiss. Their tongues were battling for dominance in their mouths as Ezra pressed Noel against the wall. Noel ripped Ezra's shirt open in one movement and threw it across the classroom. Ezra moved his mouth from Noel's and began sucking on his neck, making sure to leave a mark.

Ezra lifted Noel's shirt and began leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his chiseled pecs and abs, admiring the teen's impressive physique. After the trail of kisses he moved back up to Noel's neck and began making another hickie until Noel pushed him back lightly and dropped to his knees. He unbuckled Ezra's belt and set it aside and then dropped Ezra's pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Noel put the waistline of Ezra's boxers between his teeth and then dropped it down revealing Ezra Fitz's cock.

It was about 9 ½ inches, maybe 3 inches thick. Noel put in his hand and slightly pumped to get it to full hardness, even though it was mostly hard already. When it was fully hard Noel put it in his mouth slowly making sure to hollow his cheeks and flick his tongue over the slit and swirling it around the tip. Then he began gradually bobbing his head back and forth, making sure his nose hit the base of Ezra's cock and then going backwards, just until he was almost off and then he went back to the base and repeated the cycle a few times.

Ezra grabbed Noel just under his arms and lifted him up, bending him over the desk. Ezra unbuttoned and unzipped Noel's pants, and then pulled them down, leaving Noel completely naked. Ezra was leaking precum at the sight of Noel's hairless legs and ass which was by no means flat. Noel had the definition of a big bubble butt.

Ezra squatted down and spread Noel's ass cheeks apart, revealing the puckered pink hole. Ezra stuck his tongue out and flicked it over the whole, and then began full on lapping at it like a dog, making sure to stick it in Noel's hole every few times.

At first all Noel felt was the presence of a tongue on his hole but after a few licks, he was sent into complete bliss and shock as he felt a wave of pleasure crash through his body. It was like Ezra was squirting pure endorphins straight through his asshole throughout his body, the feeling was indescribable.

After a few minutes Ezra lifted off Noel and Noel just thought 'wait why'd you stop' but didn't say anything, as he was too out-of-breath and in shock from the pleasure. Ezra then stuck one wet finger in Noel's hole slowly, until he was buried to the knuckle in Noel's ass. Then after he was loose enough for his finger to be comfortable he added another, and then another until he had three fingers in and Noel was loose enough for his cock.

"Oh please fuck me. I can't wait anymore." Noel whined, begging for Ezra's cock.

"I want you to beg me until you have nothing left to say."

"Please fuck me with your big cock daddy! Fuck me like the little whore I am for you!" Noel practically screamed.

Then Ezra removed his fingers and pushed his cock into Noel's ass. Noel assumed that the three fingers being scissored in his ass would be enough preparation but it so wasn't. When Ezra was halfway in, Noel had to bit his lip to stop himself from screaming as it felt like his insides were being ripped open. Once Ezra was fully in, he let himself settle in Noel. When both of them were relaxed, Ezra pulled out until only the tip was in and then he slammed back in. That caught Noel by surprise and he almost came on the spot due to the ecstasy of it.

Ezra pulled out again and slammed back in, repeating the action over and over, trying to find Noel's sweet spot. It took a few tries but once Ezra found it, Noel whimpered and wrapped his legs around Ezra, panting and letting out soft moans.

Ezra steadily pumped over and over again for what could've been ten minutes or ten hours until finally he felt that familiar rush of ecstasy as he came deep into Noel's ass. Noel felt the warm thick liquid fill up his tight hole and the feeling of that plus Ezra hitting his sweet spot was enough to send him over the edge. Noel came and exploded his cum on the desk, making it splatter over everything not covered.

Ezra pulled out and hugged Noel after flipping him over, pressing their hot and sweaty naked bodies together.

"I think you've answered all I need. Did I do well on the assignment?" Noel asked.

"You definitely get an A+. Let me know if you ever want some extra credit again."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it, this was my first time writing and publishing a smut fic so don't be too harsh lol. Please follow/favorite and review! You can send in submissions for what couple you want me to do next in either a Private Message or a review.**


End file.
